winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Codex Room
Red Fountain's Codex Room is, as the name states, the room that houses Red Fountain's part of the Codex. It is located in the lower levels of the school. Overview For safekeeping of the Codex, the room also contains a puzzle that allows/dissuade access - a large scale. If the puzzle is correctly solved it opens the true door to the Codex which is guarded by Athena. Appearance The room has a giant scale it's part of a puzzle if you want to reach the codex. The room has small diamond shaped windows, and sword like statues around the walls, with red banners behind them. Once the puzzle is solved a staircase going down will be revealed, leading to the codex. Puzzle The scale is empty to its left and contains a large red rock that represents Red Fountain (dubbed "The Weight of Red Fountain") to its right. The large scale depicts the balance between the school's education/expertise/goal and code of conduct. It is booby trapped and as Darcy suspects, there are possible death traps should the puzzle be solved incorrectly. The possible "weights" that solve the puzzle are as followed: *Physical *Moral *Magical *Weightlessness *Economic *Social *Military *Knowledge *Communication Because the the Specialists are masters of weapons, which is often viewed to be destructive, dangerous and evil, they must follow the path of morality. Thereby stating "The ends justify the means." RFCodexPuzzleEp210(1).png RFCodexPuzzleEp210(2).png RFCodexPuzzleEp210(3).png Series Season 2 Red Fountain's codex was first acknowledge by Darkar when Kerborg, his pet, informs him that the Codex is split into four parts. One is hidden in all the schools and Pixie Village. Red Fountain's codex is the first of his targets. In "Party Crasher", he sends the Trix into a reconnaissance mission at the school. They search does not come out to be successful but Darkar sends Kerborg in his Grackthroat form to serve as a distraction. The Trix then split up to search for the codex. Stormy and Icy simultaneously blast at a window to enter the school and search it. A Red Fountain guard prowling the perimeters eventually find the reminisce of the broken windows; he shows them to Timmy who then alerts Saladin and Codatorta. The then gather their own team of security and head towards the Codex Room unaware that Icy is trailing them. They unintentionally lead her to the room but they are lucky this time because their team outnumbers Icy and so the latter flees undetected, pledging to return and retrieve it. True to her words, the Trix return and conjure up a magical energy ball filled with destructive power, once again to serve as a distraction. Red Fountain is on high alert with Bloom, Flora and Tecna coming to their aid. The Trix are led by Icy to the room and after their enemies have been dealt (which included fatally wounding Sky) with Icy solves the puzzle and unlocks the true room that contains the codex. When she steps in and tries to take it, Athena secretly casts a low frequency sound that forces Icy out of concentration. Darcy senses her presence and knock her out with a surprise attack. Icy then retrieves the codex and steps out of the room with her sisters in tow. Timmy points his laser gun at them but logically deduces that the Trix will easily overpower them at the moment, and so, he lets them leave concluding they will fight another day. However, his actions angers Tecna and her impression of him worsen tremendously leading her to call him a coward. As with Sky, he is healed of his fatal wounds by Bloom. Gallery Lightning storm.png ChainLIghtningWCEp210(1).png ChainLIghtningWCEp210(2).png Tornado Thunder.PNG TornadoThunderWCEp210(1).png TornadoThunderWCEp210(2).png Black Icicle.png Black Icicle2.png Winx Club - Episode 210 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 210 (9).jpg Dragon's Flame Healing - Episode 210.jpg Category:Red Fountain Category:Specialists Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Locations Category:Locations of Red Fountain Category:Winx Club